Bella's secret
by Shadow wolf fang
Summary: During the seen where Jasper is teaching the Pack and the Cullens how to fight newborn vampires. A stranger suddenly apears in the clearing seeming to know something about Bella the others do not. Is not related to the Kuragari series a complietly diferent story from the others.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Bella's Secret

Discalmer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter One: Prologue

I was standing next to Edward watching Jasper teach the others how to fight newborn vampires. I want so badly to fight with them, but I promised myself I would not change again.

All of a sudden I heard the bushes rustle loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing to look towards the noise. Edward pulled me behind him to "protect" me. If only he knew that I'm more powerful than him.

Out of the bushes came one of the people I hoped to never see again, my ex-best friend and Brother Ethan Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion with an old friend

Bella's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter two: Reunion with an old friend

Ethan had grown since last I've seen him. He had dark brown hair with hazel eyes he is six foot five. I had to wonder if Ethan had grown what of my pup and… That Man.

Ethan looked right at me ignoring everyone else in the clearing he walked a few steps in the clearing and stopped.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked. Ethan glanced at him, but his gaze quickly returned to me. Then he spoke "I'm here because I'm looking for Isabella." I tensed. Everyone glanced at me confused as to who this man was and what he meant to me.

I straightened up my back strait my head held high and I looked Ethan right in the eye. "What do you want Ethan? I thought your precious alpha didn't want me to see you." I said coldly. Ethan flinched from my cold tone and looked down hurt by my tone of voice. I sighed I could never stay mad at Ethan he's my best friend. "Well Ethan." I said in a kinder tone.

Ethan looked up and said "we need your help ever since you left he started to lose control-" I cut him of "Why would I help Him." I said in disgust. Ethan looked down and said, "Because he started to lose control of IT, and he almost killed Alex." My eyes widened he almost killed my pup!

"Tell me what happened since I was exiled." I ordered. "When you left Isabella he started to get more rebellious to Alpha. It started slow at first, but then last year he caught your scent in Phoenix and something in him broke he was completely out of control then, not even Roxanna could control him. He went out hunting alone not coming home for days, then the Full Moon came he refused to follow Alpha instead he hunted in the city he went berserk it took all of us to stop him. Alpha lost control two months ago and started to follow His lead, Alpha started to be more demanding ordering us around like his servants. It was only me, Alex, Jane, Rose, Kevin, Anna, and Mason who were able to escape. We came here looking for you hoping you would become our new Alpha Isabella I beg of you!" he finished. I was silent for a second absorbing the information just given to me. I sighed "Everything fell apart when I left huh?" I asked. Ethan nodded. "Fine I'll become your Alpha, now go get everyone else I want to see Alex." I said. Ethan quickly nodded his head and left.


	3. Chapter 3 Transformation

Bella's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Three: Transformation

"Bella what was all that?" Edward asked confused. Everyone including the La Push Pack was looking at me waiting for an answer. I sighed I had forgotten about them. "You see Edward there are things you don't know about me, things I never intended for you to know. One of them being my life for the past six years, but if you wish to find out stay here until Ethan comes back with the others." I said. Everyone looked annoyed, but complied with my request. I moved away from Edward or at least tried he kept a hand on my arm and I quickly grew annoyed.

For at least two minutes I tried to move away from Edward until I finally had enough. "What's your problem Edward!? Let me go!" I yelled incredibly pissed off. "No, you need to be protected Bella, I don't who know these people are I can't read their minds. They can't be trusted." Edward said. They can't be trusted! They are my family! How dare this idiot say such a thing when they came to me for help! They are my pack! I am their new alpha! I growled a real wolf growl when my pack came through the trees, and when they saw my predicament Ethan quickly transformed and ran at Edward with incredible speed and knocked him away from me.

That sent the Cullens off. Jasper lunged at Ethan but was blocked by Kevin, Emmett lunged at Kevin nut was blocked by Jane, Rosalie went to help Emmitt only to meet Jane's sister Anna. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice tried to stop the fighting when Edward lunged at Ethan when he turned to me, that is when I really had enough Ethan is my best friend no one hurt him. "No!" I snarled and transformed grabbed Edward by the neck and slammed him to the ground pining him there with my foot. When I did that all movement in the clearing stopped.

Shadow: Sorry for the change when I looked at the chapter it irritated me that I forgot to separate one of the paragraphs.


End file.
